Amor Maior
by Palas Lis
Summary: Saori reflete sobre sua vida e sentimentos após a batalha de Hades. ‹‹Oneshot›› ‹‹Presente para Petit Ange››


-

**-**

**Amor Maior**

_By Palas Lis_

_ For Petit Ange _

-

-

Eu olho para o espelho e, às vezes, tenho raiva do que vejo. Uma garota, uma deusa que faz seus cavaleiros sofrerem tanto por ela... Por mim! As noites choro, um choro abafado e triste.

Há uma semana saímos da batalha contra Hades, a mais dura e cruel luta que meus cavaleiros e eu travamos em nossa vida.

Agora estou sentada próximo ao leito onde Seiya está inconsciente; parece um anjo dormindo calmamente. Contudo, está entre a vida e a morte, e isso me causa uma imensa solidão, faz-me lamentar minha existência.

A última semana foi deprimente. Seiya não deu sinais de despertar de um coma profundo e eu não me alimento, não durmo, não sorrio, sequer pronunciei uma única palavra, sequer consegui pedir perdão a Seika que chorava abraçada ao irmão ferido.

Eu entrei em choque. Minhas lágrimas eram minha forma de demonstrar que estava viva, mesmo estando morrendo por dentro junto com Seiya.

Eu costumava maltratar a todos. Eram todos meus escravos, Seiya principalmente, que insistia em me desafiar... Que audácia! Desafiar a mim! Não o deixava impune: batia nele sem dó nem piedade.

Durante anos foi mimada e egoísta, forcei Seiya a lutar numa arena com chantagem suja, com a pessoa que ele mais ama nesse mundo: Seika. Até então só pensava em tornar realidade os sonhos de meu querido avô Mitsumasa Kido.

Depois praticamente obriguei Seiya e os outros a lutarem pela armadura que havia sido roubada, contra Ikki e Cavaleiros Negros, Cavaleiros de Prata.

Entretanto, passei a ver Seiya como mais que um empregado, como um amigo, assim como todos os outros Cavaleiros de Bronze e passamos a lutarmos juntos.

Com tantas batalhas sangrentas descobrimos que eu era reencarnação de Athena, deusa da sabedoria e justiça. Que ironia, que sabedoria e justiça eram essas que fazia a pessoa que mais amo... _Sofrer_?

Às vezes, achei que Seiya sentia algo por mim, como na vez que para me salvar pulou de um abismo comigo nos braços, nesse dia quase beijei Seiya que estava adormecido em meio a pedras. Shina – outra eterna apaixonado por Seiya – enciumada me impediu, mas creio que foi melhor... Que gosto teria um beijo sendo dado com tamanho remorso?

O seu sorriso, sua proteção, não merecia o que Seiya fazia por mim. Mesmo depois de tantos momentos em que estivemos juntos, eu ainda me sinto culpada por fazê-lo sofrer.

Contemplar Seiya tão perto e tão distante me fazia ter forças para lutar, mas não forças para dizer todo meu amor e me declarar.

Tantas vezes tentei impedir que sofresse, mas Seiya sempre fora teimoso e audaz, coisa que ninguém jamais mudaria nele. Sempre ia onde eu estava só para me salvar. Tentei impedir, até o ameaçando de morte pelos Cavaleiros de Ouro, mas Seiya sempre foi maior que isso e logo estava perto de mim.

Todavia, na luta contra Hades, Seiya ficou perto demais e acabou ferido... Ferido gravemente por se colocar entre a espada da minha morte e _a mim_! Que infelicidade.

Se Seiya soubesse que para me livrar de uma dor maior que a de uma espada me cruzando era só sorrir para mim, com o coração de uma criança que sorri com a pureza de sua idade, mas não, Seiya achou que entregando sua vida seria melhor para mim, mas não foi... Não foi e nunca será! Pois eu o quero aqui, sorrindo, brincando... Vivendo!

Eu me levanto e acaricio levemente a face sofrida de Seiya, logo me ponho a chorar sem tréguas. Como eu queria que Seiya não tivesse se usado como escudo para mim, eu morreria feliz sabendo que Seiya estaria bem.

- Seiya... – eu pronunciei fracamente a palavra mais doce que existia para mim; a dor da culpa que eu estava carregando era insuportável que afligia meus batimentos cardíacos e minha respiração. – Por que se sacrificou por mim, Seiya? Eu não queria que fizesse isso!

Como uma resposta à minha pergunta, de subido um sábio pensamento vem a minha cabeça:

- Eu sou tão egoísta... Só penso em mim... Sim... Só penso o quanto queria eu estar sofrendo com a espada de Hades em seu lugar, e não em como o Seiya sentiria com meu sofrimento.

Eu continuei sorrindo, olhando para Seiya que parecia sorrir de volta.

- Agora enxerguei mais que meus sentimentos, os sentimentos de Seiya... Não sei ao certo quais são, mas sei que são fortes o bastante para não querer que eu me machuque.

Eu pousei a mão na dele, sentindo-a quente.

- Saori, você precisa comer, dormir, viver... Viver por Seiya! – eu falei, encorajando-me.

Quando subitamente e misteriosamente senti o cosmo de Seiya suavemente se elevando e comecei a ficar aflita. Levemente Seiya mexeu a mão e do mesmo modo abriu os olhos, revelando lindos orbes brilhantes e castanhos.

- Seiya!

Eu estava incrédula, parecia que Seiya só esperava entendê-lo para poder reagir contra a morte.

- Saori... – Seiya falou, sentando na cama.

Eu permaneci na longa expectativa de ver Seiya abrir os olhos que agora permaneço sem reação, imóvel apenas chorando de tamanha alegria.

- Saori, você esta bem? – Seiya perguntou.

- Seiya! – num impulso, eu o abraço com toda minha alma.

- Pelo jeito sentiu muito minha falta. – Seiya falou, descontraído como de costume.

Não me conformo que já tinha até perdido as esperança de abraçar Seiya... Tão corajoso e destemido.

- Saori você está pálida e com os olhos inchados. Você tem chorado muito? – Seiya falou, notando esse detalhe insignificante.

- Desculpe-me, Seiya, sei que você se feriu por mim, mas eu entendo seu motivo e não devia ficar triste, e sim orgulhosa do imenso carinho que você tem por mim. – eu falei, chorando.

- Não, Saori... Eu não tenho carinho por você. – Seiya falou, olhando para o nada. Eu olhei assustada para ele, que voltou os olhos para mim com um sorriso alegre. – Não, Saori, não é só carinho... É amor! Você é minha razão para viver... Para morrer, para existir, sorrir, lutar.

Seiya olhou diretamente em meus olhos mareados de lágrimas.

- Seiya... – eu balbuciei, surpresa.

- Saori, eu te amo! Fiz tão sacrifício, pois não queria que morresse... Não podia deixar que Hades a machucasse. Saori você é linda... – Seiya completou com a mão no meu rosto.

- Oh, Seiya, eu te agradeço, mas como você acha que viveria sem você? Seu sorri, voz, seu calor, cheiro, seu olhar. Mundo seria sem sentido para mim. Como tive medo de você não voltar... Seiya, eu te amo tanto! Eu encontro mais beleza em seus olhos do que nas constelações que brilham no céu... – eu falei, abraçando Seiya novamente.

- Não tenha medo, eu sempre estarei aqui para te proteger. Eu não morreria, tenho viver para estar com você, Saori. – Seiya falou acariciando meu rosto banhado em lágrimas.

Seiya se aproximou vagarosamente seu lindo rosto do meu. E nossos lábios se encontram num doce e quente beijo. Como era bom estar perto de Seiya, sentir seu gosto, sua respiração, seu coração pulsar tão fervorosamente...

Se a morte chegasse nesse momento e me levasse daqui, iria com o sentimento mais verdadeiro e inocente... O **amor**!

Agora sei que amor maior é aquele que entendemos os sentimentos de outra pessoa e o colocamos acima dos nossos próprios sentimentos.

-

-

**Fim**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

_**Data – **12 de Novembro de 2003._

_

* * *

_

_**Notas da Autora – **__Ai, ai, ai essa aqui foi meu primeiro oneshot e eu acho que ficou muito sem sal, mas uma amiga minha gostou tanto que eu estou publicando. Espero que gostem, pois eu própria não achei grande coisa, mas... Aqui está! XD_

_Por favor, relevem a qualidade e levem em consideração que foi minha primeira história, escrita há anos atrás! nn" Nem sei se poderia pedir para comentarem, mas se quiserem, ficarei feliz. /o/_

_Kisus no Lis-sama! ;-P  
_


End file.
